


Sunrise

by Madame_Tentacle



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, and figured I'd chuck it here cuz why not, just a teeny blurb I did for a friend on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Tentacle/pseuds/Madame_Tentacle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Sunrise

Slivers of sunlight escaped through the curtains, shining upon the floorboards Nick slept on. Through pus and crust, Nick forced his eyes open. It took a greater effort every morning, and the sun blurred the edge of his sight, but he endured.

While Nick's vision adjusted, Laird lied still in the solitary bed, far too big for his reduced form. He was nestled in a once plush blanket now reduced to little more than a rag.

Careful not disturb him, Nick lumbered from the room. His footsteps were heavy, but he avoided creaking floorboards and exited the house without waking Laird.

The morning breeze greeted him, cooling his sores and softening his aching joints. As the wind rustled the trees, Nick sat on a flatted patch of dried grass. The ground had sunken in from his weight, like a spot in the earth reserved for him.

Though the sun had barely risen above the trees and cliffs, its colors spread through the canyon. Bright oranges, violets, and pinks painted the clouds. With the rising sun would come the height of summer, impossible heat to blister the skin and burn sores, but in that moment, the heat was mild. The usual groans and wails of the scalled silenced in the relief and Nick breathed easy.

He bowed his head and prayed. Sickness had reduced his speech to grunts and groans, but he attempted pleas for a cooler day, healing, redemption, their messiah.

When he awaited God's answer, Laird's curses broke through.


End file.
